


Special delivery

by WaltzQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, M/M, Orochimaru Being Orochimaru (Naruto), Pregnancy Kink, orochimaru doesn't give normal gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: There is no stork in Konoha, just a creepy scientist who plays with DNA for fun.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru
Comments: 15
Kudos: 277
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	Special delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).

Most people don't mean what they say when they're having sex. Oh, of course, they mean it at the time, but I Love You's are all well and good when no one carries through on them. The problem for Sakumo and the rest of Konoha by extension was that Orochimaru wasn't most people.

It took a while for it to happen. Orochimaru really didn't promise anything he didn't intend to commit to. Words only had power when there was action behind them. So when Orochimaru promised at least one night of going along with one of Sakumo's kinks Sakumo knew he could wait patiently. Even if Orochimaru got called away for a month long infiltration or Sakumo got pulled for another assassination, it would happen eventually. And it did happen, eventually, the Sakumo pressed Orochimaru into their bed and fucked him till he squirmed. But that wasn't the important part, that happens every other week. The important part was that Sakumo had... particular tastes.

"I'm going to make you so full," "You'll look so beautiful." So on and so forth as he went to town on the kissing, writhing body beneath him. It had started off slow and sweet and quickly made the jump to Fevered Rutting and Sakumo's mouth was running without his input. "Do you feel good, Lovely?"

"Yes"

"Can you feel me inside of you?"

"Yes, yes! So full! So good!"

"I'm going to get you so pregnant." Even if that had been a question, no response would have been forthcoming as Sakumo picked up the pace. "Tell me you'll have my puppies. Say you'll give me some."  
Orochimaru gasped under the onslaught of the man above him, behind him, inside him. He had agreed to play along with Sakumo's kink, but this...

"Say it, Lovely!" Sakumo growled out. "Say. It!" Each word was punctuated with a particularly hard thrust. Well, when he put it like that...

"Yes! Yes, Sakumo!"

"Yes what, Lovely?" Orochimaru could hear the toothy grin behind him. A teasing grin, just for him. Orochimaru squirmed, his body trying to get away but get closer at the same time.

"I'll give you puppies. As many as you want!" And just like that the promise was made. And Orochimaru spent his afterglow with Sakumo trailing his fingers idly up and down Orochimaru's sweat soaked skin, murmuring "how good you are to me Lovely."

Like any ninja, Orochimaru had plans upon plans and came up with more plans as soon as the old ones became invalid. His initial plan for a good sperm sample was foiled when his own acidic saliva killed all the sperm. Well, he never did enjoy giving fellatio. Good to know that it was still true. His second attempt went a lot better. He cleaned himself out with a medical sort of thoroughness and didn't protest when his beloved beau enthusiastically bent him over his own desk. 

Sakumo, the poor fool, thought that his lovely Lovely was just getting into the kink when he said he'd give Sakumo puppies.

There were a couple rumors when Orochimaru visited the most well known brothel in Konoha, bu tthen there were rumors when Orochimaru went to the market with Kakashi in his off hours. Orochimaru answered with a genteel "I had some business with the Madam of the establishment, nothing sordid." And just like that the matter was dropped in the Hatake household.

Three months later Orochimaru suddenly had much more time off of missions. Kakashi's old baby supplies were dragged out of storage and dusted off. All the stray senbon and kunai were neatly shelved out of reach of a toddler. Kakashi didn't count because he was smart enough to make a chakra powered jump to the ceiling. Sakumo never did get an answer as to why this was happening until Orochimaru came home one day and set a baby girl on his lap.

Sakumo looked down at the sleeping baby who did not look back up at him. His eyes wandered to the other Hatake in the room, who was also staring at this very out of place child. Sakumo opened his mouth, closed it, and looked up at Orochimaru. Sakumo couldn't decide if the gleam in those golden eyes was mischievous or proud.

"I said I'd give you puppies, Sakumo. No need to look so surprised."

**Author's Note:**

> Curse you, blackkat for making me ship this.


End file.
